Love of a Shadow
by Taquinio18
Summary: "A love trio doesnt last, we all knew it, but we didnt want to hear the reason, and just lose ourselfs in each others sighs"
1. Chapter 1

He would never imagine that with only one touch, with only a single breath that he would not be allowed to be the same way.

Hi, my name is Shadow, and right now that's is exactly how I feel, a Shadow of what I once was. But even though this story has impacted my life, it isn't about me. No, it about a young kitsune, and a hedgehog . How the crossing of the barrier that they didn't realized all those years changed, not only them, but also myself.

I curse them for that! I curse the day, when they had the idiot idea of being in love! I hate them without disliking them, I fear them without being afraid.

But enough chit chat, ill prosed now, to tell the story of how a single light kiss, shock my world.


	2. two is okay

The black hedgehog stared at the window, not to just look outside, but because it was almost time of the one he admired come by his house. Tails was the most beautiful fox that Shadow had ever seen. He had golden fur, big blue eyes, and the cutest nose and instead of ne, he had two tails! Those tails were never still, it showed a lot of the fox's personality. He was full of energy himself.

Shadow knew that he should walk by his store to buy some food and have a rest. Shadow liked to admire the fox's body, even though the fox was almost all the time working in his shop working, he had one of the greatest body's he had ever seen.

Just like he knew, the fox came by his store, and walked in with a smile to Shadow and said:

-Hi Shadow! What's up? - Shadow smiled back and said:

-Not much, and how are you Tails, cutie? – The fox blushed a bit and responded:

-Ah, I'm fine. C-Can I have a PB and J, and some cold orange juice? – Shadow started working on it and said:

-You hot? – Tails stared at Shadow for a few seconds and said:

-I've been working all morning in a project. My plane! I told you before, also I have a friend coming over. I've been getting things ready for him. – Shadow putt down the fox's order in front of him and said:

-Old friend? – Tails nodded and Shadow asked:

-Now Tails, you know I have a really hard thing to do…will you help me? – Tails looked confused and asked:

-what is it? – Shadow smiled and said:

-Finish your food, after it I'll tell you, promise. – Tails nodded and ate happily. When he finished, he looked at Shadow and asked:

-hum Shadow? How much is the tab? – Shadow went around the table where Tails was and pulled him closer to his body, kissed him, very slightly.

The fox let himself be kissed, he put his arms around Shadow's neck and when the kiss broke, he asked:

-Must I pay like his again? – Shadow nodded, Tails smiled and said:

-Good, I haven't been tamed in a while…

Shadow pushed the fox on top of the table and caressed his waist. Tails mumbled:

-Shadow…your dick…put it in…

Shadow pated the fox's head and said:

-you want it now? I'll give it you… - Shadow hugged the fox and made what he asked, no more words were needed…

Shadow was cleaning up; while Tails went to get some more juice. While the fox drank and looked at the black hedgehog he smiled and said:

-you know, we should try to do this t each other's place… - Shadow smiled back and said:

-We should…we will, don't worry about it – Tails hissed and said:

-you always say that! – Shadow kept smiling and said:

-Ando you always ask for the same, I mean, what's this obsession about going to my place or yours?

-It's not an obsession, its cause I want to be a real couple with you…I told my friend about you know? I said we were dating…he tells me about thing that he and his boyfriend do. They go out, we just hang around here, or we have sex… - Shadow said:

-Fine…if you're unhappy, we will do what you want…this Sunday, what do you want to do? – Tails smiled and said:

-I wanna go to Twinkle Park! And then we could grab dinner at some place…no! At your place! I'll cook! – Shadow nodded and smiled while the happy fox kept drinking his juice.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow was anxious. He wouldn't admit it if he was asked. The thing was, he didn't knew why he was anxious, all he could think about was his little fox all alone at home with some friend that he really liked. He shakes his head and said:

-No! if he wants to do real couple things with me, then he officially thinks we are dating! He would never ever cheat… - His word were sure, but he wasn't. He trusted in Tail, he just didn't trust that friend of his. He knew were the fox lived, maybe he would surprise him. "yes!" he thought "I'll go over by his house and take him some food and…no what am I thinking, I will not be obsessed".

Despite he didn't went to Tails house, he called him when he got home.

Finally the day that they wanted to go to the twinkle park came. Shadow was already at the door, waiting for Tails, but the fox wasn't alone. There was a blue hedgehog with him, Shadow had never seen that hedgehog in his life, so he addressed to Tails:

-Hi…hum, your friend?

-Yeah! This is Sonic! He's going to tag alone in the park but we are going to leave later for your place, and he is going to go back to my place.

-oh…nice to meet you… - said Shadow turning to the blue hedgehog, this one answered:

-Hi, I'm Sonic, it is nice to meet you to Shadow.

The rest of the afternoon went on smoothly, but Sonic seemed a bit competitive towards Shadow.

They stopped for a snack and talked a bit.~

Sonic: Hey Shadow, Tails told me you work at a pretty good dinner near his house.

Shadow: It belongs to my uncle so, yeah, I help out around there. Acctually I met Miles there.

Sonic: oh, I didn't knew you called him both Tails, and Miles.

Shadow: Yeah…or I call him foxy, but that's a cute nickname. But I call him Tails most of times.

Sonic: so you two are an item?

Shadow: yup, we are.

Sonic: For how long?

Shadow: a few months…four if I'm not mistaken

Tails appears and says, smiling.

Tails: Glad you two are getting along!

Both of them smiled but there was something bout Sonic, he looked at Shadow in a mix of jealousy and lust. He was in love with the young fox since they were younger. Later on there was one or two boyfriends that the kitsune had, but Sonic had a few affairs himself.

But now Tails was having a serious relationship, and Sonic did not like it one bit. He was brave to fight, to run, but he wasn't brave enough to tell Tails that he loved him, and he wanted to be with him. Then he met Shadow, earlier the afternoon, and he started to know him, he wasn't bad, he was nice, and very sexy.

Sonic had a brief flash of how it would probably be Tails and Shadow in bed. His imagination was getting him to be hard, but he cut them, so he wouldn't have an erection. Sonic picked up his phone and made a stunned face. He had a plan.

Tails: What is it Sonic?

Sonic: I…my boyfriend just broke up with me…

Tails: Oh that's terrible! I'm sorry Sonic.

Shadow: Gez, tough luck…

Tails: You shouldn't be alone tonight…do you want me to stay home?

Shadow: No, he can tag along with us. We'll make dinner and watch some movies, are you okay with that?

Sonic: won't I be a bother?

Shadow: No, a friend of Tails is a friend of mine.

Sonic smiled, his plan was going well so far.

x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

People hi! I hope you are enjoying my fiction, and im still in doubt whether I should Sonic's plan go right or wrong. But I'm sure some reviews will make my day. ^^

Shadow: what plan?

Me: Hush you! You are not supposed to know anything. You'll find out…later.


End file.
